As the Internet develops, online payment, cell phone payment, and other express payments have become increasingly widespread. Commonly, bank card users directly enter their card information. To increase the speed of input, users are sometimes using image-capturing equipment to acquire bank card information and auxiliary information.
Many applications on the market today are capable of collecting single-frame images, processing the single-frame images to obtain areas of interest, and then performing image processing and optical character recognition on the obtained areas of interest. Collected bank card images have problems including, for example, motion blurring and noise due to limitations of photosensitive elements of the image-capturing equipment and effects from the environment. Avoiding poor quality of captured images is difficult for the system, and thus positioning the card zone within the image is also difficult for the system. In some instances, some character zones on the card are clear, while other character zones on the card are fuzzy. If a current single-frame processing method, which processes uniformly without distinguishing between conditions, is employed, some characters may be recognized correctly, while some characters cannot be easily recognized and can even fail to be recognized.